Diskussion:Maisie-Serie
Dritte Maisie? thumb|Maisie 4 und ??? Möglicherweise gibt es noch einen dritten Maisie-Androiden. In einer Szene sind die beiden Maisie-Darstellerinnen im Hintergrund zu sehen. Während die eine wohl unzweifelhaft eine 4 trägt kann ich die Zahl der anderen Maisie nicht zweifelsfrei erkennen. Ist das eine verschwommene 322 - oder eine 492 (diese Nummer trug auch eine der Barbara-Serie und ich meine hier als erste Ziffer eine 4 und als letzte eine 2 zu erkennen)? Falls es nicht die 322 ist, müsste eine weitere Maisie angegeben werden. --Fizzbin-Junkie 00:11, 26. Dez. 2015 (UTC) :Also ich halte diese Zahl für eine "492". Vollkommen sicher bin ich mir aber auch nicht. --Admiral Jarok (Diskussion) 12:33, 26. Dez. 2015 (UTC) ::Habe mir die Szene gerade nochmal angesehen. Könnte 492 sein, könnte aber auch nicht. Wesentlich wichtiger ist jedoch: Das ist nicht Maisie! Die beiden werden von einer der Alices eindeutig als Barbara-Serie vorgestellt. ::Ich nehme mal an, Fizzbin hat hier unbesehen der MA/en geglaubt (Offenbar hatte sich dort mal jemand viel Mühe mit dem Thema gemacht, um dann trotzdem zum falschen Ergebnis zu kommen). Was ich aber nicht so ganz durchblicke: Ist die Zuordnung der Darsteller denn jetzt noch korrekt? --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 11:56, 27. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Ja, entgegen meiner sonstigen Vorgehensweise (komplette Episodendurchsicht) habe ich mich allein an den HD-Screencaps auf trekcore orientiert (ursprünglich wollte ich eigentlich nur ein Bild für die Alice-Serie finden... aber so fängt es dann meist an). Der Fehler zieht sich durch das gesamte Netz und offenbar auch durch die Sekundärliteratur (so u.a. in der ST-Encyclopedia der Okudas). Tatsache ist aber anscheinend, dass die beiden im Dialog (durch Alice 263) als Barbara-Serie identifiziert werden. Möglich, dass die Call-Sheets (an denen sich meist die Sekundärliteratur orientiert) etwas anderes sagen. Der Blog startrekfactcheck stellt leider keine Beziehung zwischen Darsteller und Rolle her, das dort zu sehende Shooting-Shedule erwähnt jedoch bezogen auf die Szenen 83-85 im Thronsaal die folgenden Nummern: Barbara 321 / Barbara 4 / Maisie 88 / Maisie 94 / Trudy 313 / Annabelle 007 / Male Androids 114, 27, 444, ? - Leider passen die Angaben nur bedingt zu den zu sehenden Nummern. Aus diesen Angaben lassen sich allenfalls zusätzlich die richtigen Nummern der Trudy-Serie (313) und der Oscar-Serie (444) ableiten. Die Seite startrekhistory.com beschreibt eine geschnittene Szene in der auch die Androiden vorkommen und hat dazu Bildmaterial bereitgestellt. Aus den Bildern ergibt sich, dass es sich bei der oben gesuchten Ziffer tatsächlich um eine 492 handelt. Erwähnt wird Trudy 313, Maisie 88 und die männlichen Androiden mit den Ziffern 27 (Herman-Serie) und 444 (Oscar-Serie). Im zuvor genannten Block wird auch ein Videoclip dieser Szene angedeutet, leider kann ich den nirgends finden. Ein Screenshot aus der TVGuide habe ich auch noch im trekbbs-Forum gefunden. Leider wird auch auf diesem Auszug keine Beziehung zwischen Rolle und Darsteller hergestellt (den kompletten Artikel kann ich nirgends finden). Zumindest aber, werden die Darstellerinnen auf den Fotos identifiziert. Und abschließend: Von der Darstellerin Starr Wilson selbst wird auf ihrer Seite klargestellt, dass sie und ihre Schwester die Barbara-Serie gespielt haben (sie berichtet auch von einer Namensverwechslung mit den anderen beiden Zwillingen, die sich versucht hat richtig zustellen). Was ist hier also passiert? Ich nehme an, dass man in der fraglichen Szene (Sc.45), in der die Barbara-Serie gezeigt wird (und in der lt. Shooting-Shedule die Barbaras 4 & 321 eingesetzt werden sollten) schlichtweg das falsche Zwillingspärchen (die eigentlich laut Call-Sheet die Maisie-Serie spielen sollten) eingesetzt hat - daher die Verwirrung. Das ist jetzt das Ergebnis der reinen Online-Recherche, werde mir nun noch mal kurz die Szene auf DVD anschauen und vielleicht auch einen Blick in das ein oder anderen ST-Sachbuch werfen - danach melde ich mich nochmal. Momentan sieht es so aus, als müssten wir die Masie- und Barbara-Serie irgendwie verschieben (da der OnScreen-Dialog die Produktionsnotizen schlägt - auch wenn es ein Fehler war) --Fizzbin-Junkie 13:48, 27. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Nach Durchsicht der Episode: Dialog ist unzweifelhaft, die Damen werden als Barbara-Serie identifiziert. Unzweifelhaft (dank der Starr-Wilson-Seite) auch, dass diese von den Thornton-Zwillingen (und nicht von den Wilson-Zwillingen) gespielt wurden. Im Sachbuch Star Trek - Die wahre Geschichte von Solow und Justman wird eine Anekdote zum Zwillingscasting zum Besten gegeben, die zur Verwechslung passen könnte: Demnach war es äußerst schwierig Zwillinge für diese Episode zu finden. Ein Zwillingspärchen, dass aus Minnesota stammt, wurde gar buchstäblich von der Straße weg engagiert (ihre Katze Marlon hat sich beim Casting über Gene Coon hergemacht). Die beiden werden wenig schmeichelhaft beschrieben (nicht besonders hübsch, Leider ließen ihr Verständnis, ihre Betonung und Aussprache viel zu wünschen übrig, Die Zwillinge waren als Schauspielerinnen eine Pleite, aber wir nahmen sie trotzdem als Statistinnen), nur ne Vermutung, aber ich glaube die Wilson-Zwillinge waren damit gemeint (vielleicht ein Grund, warum sie letztlich nur in einer Szene auftauchen und für Szene 45 nicht genutzt wurden). So oder so, wir müssen hier wohl die Inhalte verschieben und die Dinge richtig stellen. Dank an Tribble-Freund: genau aus diesem Grund macht das kleinteilige Recherchieren für MA so viel Spaß ;) --Fizzbin-Junkie 15:01, 27. Dez. 2015 (UTC) ::Freut mich, dass du Spaß hattest. Ich hab schon beim zuhören Kopfschmerzen bekommen. ;) :: Und ich denke auch, dass bei der Anekdote die Zwillinge in Grün (nun also offenbar Wilson) gemeint sind. Falls es sich auf die in Pink (Thornton) bezieht, würde es nicht zu unserer Theorie passen, dass sie auch die Doubles der Alice-Serie waren. :: Interessant finde ich auch, dass die beiden männlichen Serien im Drehbuch offenbar gar nicht unterschieden wurden. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 15:11, 27. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Bzgl. der männlichen Androiden wird wohl bei den Produktionsleitern die Reaktion ähnlich wie bei Mudd ausgefallen sein, als Kirk darauf anspielt, dass er nur die weiblichen Androiden-Serien an seine Bedürfnisse angepasst hätte ;) Aber ernsthaft: Leider ist das Drehbuch selbst nicht online verfügbar, in obiger Quelle ist ja nur das Shooting-Shedule abgebildet. Daneben muss es noch ein Cast/Call-Sheet und sonstige Produktionsnotizen (z.B. Kostümdaten) geben. Irgendwo dort müssten sich die Namen "Herman" und "Oscar" finden lassen. Vielleicht sollten wir das erst mal als gegeben hinnehmen, vielleicht überprüft das ja jemand mal in den USA an den Originalquellen (die offenbar alle archiviert wurden). --Fizzbin-Junkie 15:54, 27. Dez. 2015 (UTC) ::Beim Drehbuch bezog ich mich auf den kurzen Ausschnitt zur Geschnittenen Szene, den man bei startrekhistory lesen kann. Dort wird bei jedem weiblichen Androiden detailiert mit Namen und Nummer beschrieben, was sie zu tun haben, um dann mit den lapidaren Worten abzuschließen Other male Androids #'s 27 and #444 are also present. ::Dass sie in der Shooting-Shedule ebenfalls nur unter diesem Sammelbegriff auftauchen, lässt mich in der Tat zweifeln, ob man am Set irgendeine Unterscheidung zwischen den Männern vorgenommen hat. ::Apropos Geschittene Szene: Um so länger ich mir das Teil ansehe, um so mehr glaube ich, dass in der Barbara-Szene tatsächlich kurzfristig umbesetzt wurde. Laut Drehbuch sollte Barbara 321 Essen servieren. Auf den Bildern sieht man jedoch die beiden Wilson-Zwillinge mit Tablets herumlaufen (die Thorntons sind in der Szene zwar auch anwesend, tun auf den Bildern aber nichts bestimmten). Und selbst Starr Wilson behauptet in ihrer eigenen Richtigstellung weiterhin, die von ihr gespielten Androiden im grünen Kleid wären die Barbara-Serie. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 10:19, 28. Dez. 2015 (UTC)